Surprise!
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Regina surprises Emma. EDITED: 2 September 2016
I had this image of Emma falling out of a chair stuck in my head and this story is the result. It's just a bit of Swan Queen fluff, no real plot. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Once Upon a Time_ , thank goodness. Adam & Eddy can have that headache, I'm just looking to have a spot of fun with our favourite ladies.

* * *

 **Surprise!**

Emma Swan leant back in her chair just to see how far she could push it without falling. It was a manoeuvre she'd perfected throughout high school whenever she grew restless...or bothered to show up. She hadn't been a bad student, she just bored easily. And right now she was beyond bored. Who'd have thought a town full of faery tale characters could be so mind-numbingly dull when there were no big bads to chase? Not that she wished-

"Sheriff Swan!"

Emma flailed back but was unable to right herself before the chair toppled to the floor with a loud thud. She just barely managed to not crack her head on the hard surface.

"Are you all right, dear?"

Emma glared up at a far too amused looking Regina, cautiously accepting the hand the older woman held out and getting to her feet.

"Christ, Regina! Give a girl some warning next time." Emma made a show of brushing off her clothes before picking up her chair. She refused to let Regina see her flushed.

"Perhaps you would have heard me coming had you not been attempting to make a seesaw out of you chair." The brunette arched a perfect brow as she casually sat on the corner of Emma's desk, her favourite seat in the entire office. "It's not broken, is it? I don't thing you have enough in your budget to requisition a new one."

"Who needs a budget when I can just magic it fixed?" Emma grinned as she waved a hand over the object, surrounding it with white light. The smile remained when she took a seat and the chair did not fall apart.

"What have I told you about using magic for mundane tasks?"

"Not to let Henry see me doing it?" Emma knew she was purposely trying to annoy Regina but couldn't seem to help herself. She loved to watch the fire ignite in those beautiful brown eyes. It was a magnificent sight and one the blonde never tired of.

"Honestly, you are a child."

"Just one of the many things that makes me so Charming." Emma sent the other woman a wink, pleased to see her mouth quirk a little in response. 'Anywho, to what do I owe the pleasure of you presence?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my wife?" Regina crossed her legs, making certain her already short skirt hiked up just enough to draw the blonde's attention.

"You fight dirty, woman." Emma breathed out, unable to look away for a few moments. When she finally forced her attention back up, she was met with a triumphant smirk. "And no, you do not need a reason but you usually have one. So, what is it and how much sleep am I going to lose because of it?"

"Not enough to make you cranky, I promise. After all, I still have to live with you."

"And?"

"And I would like you to paint one of the guest rooms this weekend. Ask your father to help if you wish but try to keep your mother away."

"Paint a guest room?" Emma asked in confusion. "Are we expecting company?"

"You could say that." Regina supplied mysteriously.

"Who? Oh god, don't tell me it's your sister. I understand that you two have made up but she can be so demanding. I don't care how cute her kid is."

"You're rambling, dear." Regina interrupted, placing a hand over Emma's mouth. "It's not Zelena, although you may have to get used to having her drop in more often."

"Okay." Emma drew the word out as she removed Regina's hand from her face, holding onto it. "So who is it and when are they coming?"

"I don't know her name yet but she should be here in about seven and a half months."

"You don't-Wait, what? You're pregnant?"

"Yes, dear." For the first time since she'd shown up, Emma could see the apprehension in the brunette's eyes.

"Oh my god! How is that even possible? I thought you couldn't...I mean, didn't you...uh..."

"I couldn't and I did." Regina answered with a sad smile.

"So, how?"

"True love, darling. It _is_ the most powerful magic there is."

"Oh my god." Emma knew she was becoming repetitive but felt she had good reason. It wasn't every day she was told she was going to be a mom again. A mom! "Oh my god!"

"Emma-" Whatever Regina had been about to saw was abruptly cut off as Emma pulled her into her lap.

"I love you." Emma told her before drawing her wife in for a kiss, pouring everything she had into it. Every emotion that had bubbled to the surface spilt out and Emma could feel the familiar tingle of magic surrounding them. Even when they finally parted, the air around them sparked with it.

"I take it that you're okay with this turn of events, then?"

"Okay with it?" Emma's eyes widened for a moment before the slight trembling in Regina's voice registered and she didn't think for a moment it was due only to their kiss. Her smile softened and she placed a soothing hand on the other woman's cheek. "Baby, I couldn't be more excited. We're going to be moms again. Henry is gonna flip! You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"No, I wanted you to be the first to know. I thought we can tell him tonight after dinner."

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds perfect. Wow, a baby. Wow."

"You said that already, dear." Regina shook her head before placing a gentle kiss into the crook of Emma's neck and breathing in her familiar scent. She rested her head on her wife's shoulder, feeling relaxed for the first time since she'd seen Dr. Whale. And honestly, they really needed a new doctor in this town. Regina's thoughts were de-railed when she felt Emma's fingers absently running up and down her back, causing the brunette to purr in appreciation.

"If you keep that up, your father is going to walk into quite a show." she warned without lifting her head.

"Huh?"

"Your hand, sweetheart." Regina couldn't help smiling at the blonde's cluelessness. "I do hope our child inherits _my_ intelligence."

"Why wouldn't she? Henry did and you weren't even there for the conception."

"Don't ever mention that again." Regina finally lifted her head so she could glare at the younger woman. It was a credit to the blonde's fortitude that she didn't so much as flinch when most people would crumble from the look.

"Seriously, though, I don't care what she's like. I just want her to be healthy and happy and loved."

"She will be." Regina smiled and pulled her wife in for another kiss. "I love you, my darling Emma."

"I love you, too." Emma whispered, resting their foreheads together. "But y'know, there is one promise I won't be able to keep."

"What's that?"

"Well, you asked me to keep my mother away. Do you honestly think that'll be possible once she discovers she's gonna be a grandma again?"

Regina sat straight up, pondering this turn with a sigh. "I may have to rethink this whole baby thing."

"Oh not you don't." Emma quickly stood, easily scooping Regina into her arms. "No way am I letting my baby's mama get out of this. We're in it together, remember?"

"I remember." Regina sighed again but this time it was one of contentment rather than annoyance. "I took you for better or worse and I suppose that includes dealing with your overzealous mother."

"She's not _that_ bad." Emma defended her mother, but it was weak.

"You haven't known her as long as I have."

Emma simply conceded the point with a slight nod before glancing up at the wall clock. "Huh, it's only one o'clock..."

"Indeed."

"That means Henry won't be home for a few hours yet."

Regina rolled her eyes at the way Emma wiggled her eyebrows but chose to play along. "Are you suggesting we play hooky from work, Sheriff Swan?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm suggesting, Madam Mayor."

"I suppose we've both earned an afternoon off." She'd barely finished her sentence before Emma poofed them away.

 **The End**


End file.
